


The Question

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunited on the eve of Aveline's wedding, Isabela and Hawke examine their relationship and what they mean to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Part One

"I don't understand why we couldn't have just gone to the Hanged Man," Aveline grumbled, adjusting the phallic shape hat on her head.

"This is a bachelorette party!" Merrill reassured, "We're supposed to go somewhere special. Isn't this so much fancier? It's so nice here. Look at how fancy these drinks are!"

"Besides," Hawke chimed in, "If you think Varric has enough material for his stories, that hat alone could inspire several epics. It's probably better if we're not on our home turf tonight. You know, less witnesses."

"Still," Aveline made a face, sipping at her pink concoction. 

Haley patted her on the back, "Come on, let loose a little. It's supposed to be your one wild night. Go drink up and let's see if we can convince a recruit to take his clothes off."

Aveline flushed slightly and Hawke laughed behind her hand. Yes, this new establishment calling itself a "Martini Bar" was a little out of their element, but Merrill had been so eager to help plan a traditional human wedding and wanted to follow customs to perfection. Aveline had been too fond of her to tell her to stop and had found herself swept up in a quite unwanted evening out. Having both Brennen and Haley there as well only further irritated the Guard Captain. 

Hawke wanted to be more sympathetic, but she was too anxious. More than once this evening had Aveline caught her tapping too loudly on the bar and the warrior had slammed her hand down on hers to stop it. The slight bruise now forming on her knuckles reminded Hawke to try to sit still and smile happily for Merrill's sake. 

But she knew, any second now, Isabela was going to walk in through that door. It had been months since they had seen each other. No, that was a lie. Hawke knew that it was exactly 129 days. She hadn't meant to keep track, but each day had seemed long enough to make a distinct impression in her mind. 129 days ago, Isabela had come back, relic in tow, as she walked down that long hallway to Hawke's side. She had come back to save her and in return, Hawke nearly died protecting her from the Qun's retaliation. The public viewed her as a hero, songs spreading across the city-state of the young Hawke nearly bleeding to death as the Arishok fell. She hadn't done it for Kirkwall. Half the time, she couldn't give a damn about the city. 

She had just been foolishly romantic. It had nearly cost her life, but it had nearly cost her Isabela as well. The pair of them had played their cards out that day, both making it clear to the other that they viewed the other as more important than their own life. They were just too stupid to tell each other that in words before the Qunari had seemingly intervened. 

Yet in those moments afterwards, the city safe, and the pair quietly in Hawke's home, it all fell apart. Hawke could not even think of the fight, not even think of what was said. But it was clear to her that no matter what she said Isabela was leaving. 

Not necessarily leaving her though. That was the problem. She said she needed time to think. She told the others she had business in Antiva and she would be back in time. Merrill had barely convinced her to return in time for Aveline's wedding. Hawke had a suspicion if it was anyone besides the eager young elf and her adorably badly written Common, Isabela would have told them off. 

Yet here they were. Isabela was in town now and had sent word she would be able to meet them tonight after wrapping up some business. And Hawke waited, risking another slam from Aveline, and watched the door for her. 

Luckily, the contingent from the Blooming Rose provided a delightful distraction as they entered, dancing as the band began to play. Aveline went bright red as clothes came off and flew at her direction. Serendipity waved happily to Hawke who smiled as she waved back. Hawke had always been rather fond of her. During the production, Hawke noticed a figure sneak through the back of the crowd and watching from across the room. The smirk gave her away.

Hawke's heart skipped a beat. She was here. Now. She found herself gripping Aveline's hand and the Guard Captain squeezed back. As the show ended and the workers dressed slightly and made their way around the bar, Isabela announced herself, "I made it just in time, it seems."

Isabela kissed cheeks and patted backs, uncharacteristically embracing Aveline. 

"I missed you big girl!" Isabela grinned, "Oh look at you. Going to get married and have big hulking babies. I'm so proud of you, man hands."

"It's good to see you too, whore," Aveline smirked, affectionately cuffing the back of her head, "Thanks for coming."

"I couldn't miss a party like this. Have we done presents yet? Because I found the most delightful evening wear for you. Donnic's going to cream himself when he sees it."

"I'll grab it from you...later."

"Suit yourself. I thought you might want to try it on. It takes some...practice to get into it. You'll see what I mean."

"Did you get me anything?" Hawke teased.

"Hey, when you get married, I'll get you saucy underthings too. I'm a poor pirate."

Their eyes met across the bar and they both smiled. Hawke let go of her breath. This was going to be okay. It was Isabela. When couldn't she talk to her?

Hawke was set upon by a few of the strippers, asking for autographs in less public places. She went along with it, winking at Aveline who simply drank deeper. 

Merrill suggested that they return to the dance floor and dragged the poor Guard Captain with her.

"That is the most delightful hat," Isabela commented.

Hawke smirked, "You should have seen the sash that came with it. I think something happened to it on the way over here...can't imagine what."

Isabela giggled, "She's being a good sport about it. I'll give her that."

The words stumbled out before Hawke could stop them, "I missed you."

Isabela smiled softly, her fingers tracing over hers, "I missed you too."

Hawke wanted to run her hand through her curls, to pull her in close and kiss her hard on those dark pouty lips. It had been months since their last kiss, since-

"Do you want to get out of here?" Isabela asked, her eyes intent under her long eye lashes. 

"Maker, yes," Hawke sighed. 

"Let's get out of here then and go back to my place. We'll get some real drinks."

As Hawke led Isabela out, her arm around her, Aveline shot a panicked look to the pair and shouted, "I swear, if you two leave me here..."

Merrill swatted Aveline's arm affectionately, "Oh let the love birds go or they'll be all over each other at the wedding and making a scene. Come on, dance with me!"

"She's hard to say no to," Hawke commented. 

"It's those big green eyes," Isabela muttered, "It would be like kicking a kitten."

The pair exited the bar, walking down the street almost wordlessly on that starry night. The Hanged Man was only a few blocks away. They waved to Donnic and his party, the group of men delightfully plastered as they played through a seemingly made up card game. Hawke half-expected Isabela to want to stop, but she led her up to her room, locking the door behind them. 

Isabela leapt into her arms, her arms around Hawke's neck as she kissed her fiercely. Hawke stumbled slightly, wrapping Isabela's legs around her hips. 

"It seems you did miss me," Hawke murmured, kissing her again.

"It's been months, Hawke," Isabela groaned, "I may start to rust if I don't get laid soon."

Hawke laughed, bringing her down into the bed with her. Isabela wasted no time pulling down Hawke's small clothes beneath her evening gown, her fingers stroking over her sex. Hawke fumbled with Isabela's dress, pulling it off over her head. Isabela pulled off Hawke's dress, kissing down her belly before casting the garment to the floor. 

Hawke gasped slightly as Isabela knelt above her. She remembered she was beautiful, but the sight of her there, her breasts pressing against hers, it was enough to make her wet. She grabbed the back of Isabela's head, her fingers grasping onto her curls, and her other hand dipped between her lover's legs, finding her wet and warm for her. 

Isabela pushed her down, lying on her as she moved her sex against Hawke's. Hawke moaned in surprise as Isabela's hands grasped hers, holding her down against the bed. She thrust against her, her swelling clit rubbing against Hawke's. 

Hawke kissed her hungrily, wanting to grasp her face in hers, but allowing Isabela to control her body. She arched her back as the pressure grew, as their bodies passed over each other again and again. Isabela's hands grew weaker and Hawke rolled her over, her hand reaching to her sex and thrusting her fingers inside.

Isabela laughed at first, then moaned, her arm holding Hawke's chest close to hers and murmured, "Harder."

Hawke held her close, her fingers pounding into her as she quivered beneath her. Isabela dug her fingers into her back, crying out, "Don't you dare stop."

Hawke complied, kissing her hard as she felt her come around her fingers. She thrust harder, her thumb coming around to stroke her swollen clit. Isabela whimpered as she came again, her hands clasping Hawke's face. Isabela reached down with one hand, her fingers gently stroking her lips, one reaching inside, curling up teasingly.

Hawke's knees shook slightly and she lay down beside her, continuing her efforts as Isabela plunged into her. Isabela leaned down, kissing down her chest and taking a nipple into her mouth, licking slightly. 

Hawke's eyes met hers as she came, groaning loudly her name. 

Isabela smiled tiredly, "Now that is a sight I have missed."

Hawke gasped for air before kissing her again, holding her tightly against her body as their hands held the other's face. She pressed her forehead against Isabela's as they both caught their breath. 

Blinking slightly, Hawke said, "Wait...months? You didn't say you hadn't slept with me in months. You said you hadn't had sex in months."

"I was busy in Antiva," Isabela said, pulling away and lying on her side, "I didn't have time to go find some floozy at the docks."

"Isabela," Hawke replied, "What's going on?"

Isabela turned onto her back, looking up at Hawke. 

She said quietly, "I'm falling for you. I know sex and love isn’t the same thing, but I didn't want anyone else. I just wanted you. I think I love you."

Hawke started laughing, trying to cover her mouth. Isabela frowned, sitting up as she said, "You think my big confession is funny?"

"Oh babe, no," Hawke chuckled, "It's not. I've just been an utter fool missing you and I...this is...wonderful. I'm such an idiot. I should do this better, give me a second."

Hawke took a deep breath, still smiling as she said, "I love you too."

Isabela smiled, blushing slightly. She lay in Hawke's arms, curling up on her chest. 

"What happens next?" Isabela asked quietly.

"I don't know," Hawke admitted, kissing the top of her head, "But I do know I have several months of sex to make up for if you have the time."

Isabela's eyes sparkled, "For you, always."


	2. Chapter 2

Hawke heard the sharp whistle and groaned, rolling back over in the bed. 

"Not now, Bodahn," she grumbled, "I don't have any meetings today. Can you go take the dog for a walk?"

"I'm not Bodahn," Aveline growled.

Hawke looked up sleepily, seeing a half dressed Aveline standing over her, arms crossed and her foot tapping on the floor.

"Is everything all right at the Keep?"

"Yes, this is the standard issue uniform I wear to your house now," Aveline gestured at her night gown, "Do you remember what today is?"

Hawke paused for a second and then her eyes went wide, "Oh shit! What time is it?"

"Half past 10. We need to be at the Chantry in three hours. I need...help...with this...thing."

Aveline gestured to the crumpled garment on the ground, frowning, "I hate it. I hate it, Hawke. It's evil and is trying to choke me."

Hawke laughed, "Okay, give me half a second. Oriana can iron that out for you. Did you have any breakfast yet? Of course you did. Is Merrill here yet? Is...umm...Isabela here yet?"

"I can deal with all of that. Just go clean up. You smell like a brewery and a whorehouse all at once. Then...you need to help me get into my...gown."

Hawke smirked, biting her lip, "You're getting married today."

"Shush, there's no time for that. Go wash up."

After having a quick bath, Hawke returned to her bedroom. 

Aveline stood in front of the mirror, her long cream dress still open on the back, revealing her freckled skin. Her hair was swept up, pinned back with a shiny blue flower. She turned to face her, showing the intricate lace front and her tear stained face. 

"Aveline," Hawke murmured, her hand to her mouth, "You look beautiful."

"I look like a fool," Aveline replied, wiping the tears from her eyes, "This is such a big charade. This isn't me."

"Even big warrior women can get dressed up sometimes," Hawke reassured, "Have you seen your bridesmaid dresses? You will certainly not look the most ridiculous."

"No...not that. I just..."

"Aveline. Whatever it is, just talk to me. It's me."

"Am I doing the right thing?"

Hawke smiled softly, "You have cold feet."

"It's not Donnic. It's never been about him. It's just me. I've done this all before, Hawke. It wasn't so big then. Wesley and I eloped; it was just the two of us in a little village outside Denerim. It was perfect. And then...then I lost him. I don't feel like I'm cheating on him or anything like that. It's just...I don't know if I can do that again."

Hawke did not know how to reply and Aveline continued, "But I keep thinking about it. There's been so much that's gone wrong in these past few years. Good things too, but...you and I, we've lost a lot of people."

"Aye, that we have," Hawke replied, "But you can't give up on him for what might happen."

"I don't know...I just worry that...well, maybe you worry this too. People like you and me don't get happy endings. Maybe just from fate or...maybe we just can't let ourselves be happy."

Hawke stepped forth and put her arms around her, slowing doing up the buttons on the back of her dress.

"Be happy, Aveline," Hawke said softly, "You deserve it."

Aveline hugged her and they held each other for a moment.

"Thank you," she murmured, "Thank you for everything."

They let go of each other as Merrill came into the room, happily chirping about everything left to do that day. The last few hours went by in a blur, busily getting everyone ready and to the Chantry. Hawke held Aveline's hand as they left the carriage together and went inside.

They were assembled in a worship hall to the side, the pews decorated with, funnily enough, marigolds. Hawke noted a very nervous Donnic pacing back in forth in front of the altar, accompanied by his groomsmen. 

When the music began, Merrill, Isabela, and Hawke walked down the aisle first, dressed in soft blue and holding white flowers. As they reached the altar, they turned, watching a radiant Aveline walk down the aisle, head up high as she walked alone. All their friends had offered to walk her down, but she had insisted. No one gave her away the first time and she certainly didn't need someone now.

Hawke turned, watching Donnic's jaw drop slightly. She grinned and she felt Isabela's hand clasp hers for a moment.

Hawke looked at Isabela, seeing how the blue dress that looked hideous on Hawke looked fantastic on her. Her deep brown eyes full of light and happiness. A sweet smile across her face. 

I hope she looks that happy on our wedding day, Hawke thought.

Wait, did I just say that? 

Aveline arrived at the front of the hall and took her place with Donnic. They turned dutifully to witness, Hawke's mind slightly racing as she watched the ceremony. 

If Aveline or anyone else ever asked, she said she was overwhelmed by how beautiful it was. But in truth, she was lost in her own thoughts right until the first kiss. She applauded with the rest of them, threw rice as they left for their carriage. 

The rest of the guests made their way down to the reception, a very well decorated Hanged Man dinner and dancing afterwards. The couple had wanted somewhere they felt comfortable, but Merrill had felt a need to make it more formal.

In truth, Hawke was a little impressed when she walked in. Candles and flowers filled the bar and tables were set with lovely lace tablecloths. She saw Edwina off to the side, beaming with pride over her hard work. Hawke made a note to thank her later and to apologize to Merrill. This was lovely.

She sat down with the wedding party, watching a beaming Aveline sit at a little table just for her and Donnic. They chatted briefly before dinner was served. 

Hawke was pleasantly surprised by how tasty the food was and eagerly ate, remembering then she had not eaten a meal beforehand. This reassured her as she felt less lightheaded. She was hungry and not thinking properly, that was all it had been. Like everyone in her family, she made poor decisions on an empty stomach. 

As the dishes were taken from them, Aveline and Donnic were called out to the floor for their first dance. Everyone laughed when they both tried to lead, but Aveline grudgingly let Donnic take control, the two dancing cheek to cheek. 

Hawke felt Isabela touch her hand and she felt a familiar flush go through her cheeks. Hawke looked over, smiling. The most beautiful woman in the world was sitting beside her, looking at her with such soft eyes. She loved her. She chose her. 

As the first dance ended and the second began, Hawke led Isabela to the dance floor, leading her through a more complicated folk dance from Ferelden. Isabela was quick to pick it up, smiling as she clapped. 

They danced through the night and as the evening grew later, the music slowed and they held each other, dancing slowly in each other's arms.

"Bela," Hawke said softly, pressing her forehead against hers, "Are you happy with me?"

"Disgustingly so," Isabela replied with a gentle smile, "I love you."

"I know we're just working things out now and maybe this is a stupid time to ask...but where do you see this going?"

Isabela sighed, "Hawke..."

"Please. Just listen. I...I want a happy ending. I've lost so many people but I can't lose you. I thought I lost you when you left. I...I don't want to be away from you again, not ever. I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. And...yes, this is a bad time to bring this up, but I want...oh Maker, I'm bad at this."

Isabela was quiet and then said softly, "Hawke, you know I was married already."

"But isn't this different?" Hawke replied, "You love me, you could pick me, choose me. And you can walk away, there's never going to be anything legally binding you to me, there can't be. But just...I love you."

Isabela kissed her nose as she pulled away, "Let me think about it, you silly goose. Does everything need to happen all at once?"

Hawke felt her body relax as Isabela's hand traced over her shoulder blade.

"I'm tired," Isabela announced, "And even for me, it is far too loud in here. Why don't we crash at your place tonight?"

"Okay," Hawke said, taking her hand. She looked around briefly for the others, but noticed most were passed out or already had gone home for the evening. There was no reason to delay further and Hawke felt oddly nervous. Isabela had never asked to go home with her before. 

They were rather quiet as they walked through the streets to Hightown together. Hawke unlocked her door quietly, suspecting that everyone else was already asleep. Her loyal pup looked up at her sleepily from the fireplace and she petted him until he laid his head down again. 

The pair silently walked up the stairs and into Hawke's room, the place still slightly in disarray from that morning. While Hawke closed the door behind them, Isabela stripped out of her clothes, and slipped under the covers, closing her eyes with a soft sigh. Hawke readied for bed quickly, returning to her in a soft nightgown.

"Even on such a warm night you have to dress like an old biddy?" Isabela teased as Hawke slipped in beside her, "I must buy you some sexier evening wear."

"I'm rather fond of your style," Hawke admitted, slipping a hand over her hip, "Though I don't think I could quite pull it off."

Hawke curled her body around her, feeling Isabela sink into her frame. She rested her head in her love's dark curls, kissing the back of her neck. 

Isabela said quietly, "I do love you."

"I know," Hawke replied gently, "I always knew."

She could swear she felt Isabela smile as she murmured, "Good night, love."

"Good night, Isabela."


End file.
